Kanika
Kanika is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Kanika has short purple hair styled in an asymmetrical bob, a pale skin tone, a small hooked nose, gray eyes, and purple lips. She is seen in a dark purple top with two gray sleeves of fabric on her arms. She wears a belt with chains, gray trousers with back wrapped fabric around her ankles, and black boots with purple tones. Around her neck is a black choker. KanikaFull623.jpg Personality Kanika seems to derive a pleasure from using her spells on witches and fairies. She enjoys to display her power and mock fairies. She can be very cocky, and enjoy's fighting, and does bad things to achieve more power or will side with whoever is more powerful. Series Season 6 Kanika is first seen being evaluated alongside Veronique by the Trix in "Queen for a Day" to prove their worth against the other witches, Jade, Rhody, and Lazuli. Jade attacks her first, but her spell backfires and entraps her in an orb. Kanika quickly catches the Trix’s attention by launching her trademark orb spell and easily twirling Jade in a circle, cackling at her triumph. She watches as Veronique conjures up a storm to take care of the three witches. They are promptly congratulated by the Trix, and they smile at each other. Kanika is next seen in Solaria as they attack the fairies. Kanika makes easy targets out of Tecna, Musa and Aisha. She uses her signature spell and throws them around until Daphne puts a stop to it, catching her off guard and allowing the fairies to break free of the orbs. Kanika disappears along with the rest of the witches when Jade conjures up shadows to allow their escape. In "The Music Cafe", Kanika is present alongside Veronique and Jade as Lazuli and Rhody oversee the test of the freshmen of the Mirrors of Malstorm. She watches disinterested as the first three fail miserably, and gasps in horror as one witch in particular manages to get out but ends up turned to goo. The last witch succeeds the test, and when the Trix motions for her to join the others, Kanika beams. The six witches are then brought before the Trix to grant them intangibility in an attempt to destroy the music instruments Alfea is using to defend them. The witches boast off their intangibility and laugh as they can easily hit the fairies. As they prepare to destroy the instruments, Musa, Roxy and the rest of the musicians counter the Trix’s magic spell, and the witches promptly flee. In "The Legendary Duel" Kanika is brought before the Trix alongside Veronique, Rhody, Lazuli, Jade and Zulema. She prompts them to go on, before they explain they will launch an assault on Alfea. The Trix gift them with magic, and she takes note of the fact that thanks to the magic stored in the dragon skeleton, they are now invisible. They briefly assault Alfea until Tecna uses her device to not only break their magic, but Darcy’s invisibility spell on Cloud Tower. They realize they are exposed before Kanika calls a retreat. Kanika is last seen in two cameo appearances in "Winx Forever". When Selina releases all the stolen magic, she is seen with a startled expression on her face as she stands next to Rhody and Veronique. When Griffin returns as Cloud Tower headmistress following the imprisonment of the Trix inside the Legendarium World, she issues the new witches a warning of their transition from what they were to something new. Kanika is seen with a concerned look on her face while standing next to Veronique and Zulema. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Kanika may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She is able to shoot dark purple beams of energy out of her hands. Her signature spell is her ability to hit someone with green beams, which entrap them in a green ringed orb in which she can twirls it with her finger around and around, moving it telekinetically which dizzies her opponent, that is similar to Jade's spell Gravity Destabilizer. She can control multiple orbs at once. When empowered with the Trix's convergence effects, she has intangibility and invisibility. Trivia *Kanika’s name is never mentioned or said in the series. *Kanika has a minor resemblance to Tecna. *According to her in "Stella’s Big Party", she could use her orb spell for hours. *She appears to be left-handed. *"Kanika" (sanskrit, कनिका) is a Sanskrit Indian feminine, often found in the Hindu community. It means "atom", "seed" or "gold". Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Enemies